Lighting   Fma oneshot
by kataangkissed
Summary: It's thundering outside and someone is crying all alone. Angst.


Okay the prompt was lightning, so here it is! :D Please review!

* * *

The thunder clapped, shooting light though the pitch black night. The rain hammered at the windows, shaking the frames. Howling wind blew everything away in it's path, destroying everything. The teenager hid under the bedclothes, trying to block the sound out with his pillow. He was crying uncontrollably, soaking his bedclothes, shivers racking his whole body. A bolt of lighting passed though the ashen clouds lighting up his room. He could see everything, yet there where shadows everywhere. Reaching, pulling him away from his bed.

"No! Please, help... Help!" He sobbed, pushing himself into a ball. "Brother, please!" He shook trying to tell himself to be brave. But the other one, It, was there mocking him. He was always mocking him. It knew everything about him, his future, past and of the sins he had committed. "Please... please go away...!" He was begging it, but he was always there. Watching, laughing at him. Always. He felt the shadows grab his arms, pulling him away. "Go away!" He was screaming now, but the rain was louder blocking out his voice. "BROTHER! Please... someone.." He broke down, letting the shadows grab him. They pulled him up and he looked at that thing, It, in the eyes. But... It's eyes, it had eyes? They where golden and shining like fire. Like...

"ALPHONSE!" Edward shook him hard. "Al! Whats wrong! Please answer me!" His brothers eyes where empty, like there was no soul. "Al!" Lighting flashed, showering the room in the eerie blue light once more. Suddenly Al shook. "Al?" He blinked and his eyes seemed almost normal again, but he kept looking around the room as if he didn't know where he was.

"Brother?" He began to cry again, letting the tears fall down his face, he truly looked a broken person. "What are you doing here? Y- you have to get away! Now Ed! RUN!" Alphonse began to push away from Edward towards the top of the bed. "They are coming, Ed just go please!" He was yelling, but Edward could barely hear him over the howling wind.

"I am not going anywhere Al, it's okay I am here." His brother was shaking violently. "Shhhh Al." He tried reaching out for his brothers shaking hand, but he jumped off the bed and backed away from him. Lighting crossed the sky again, and Al screamed.  
"NOOOOOO" LEAVE ME ALONE!" He wasn't screaming at Ed though, it was if he could see something else next to Edward. "LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!" He sank to the floor as the boom from the lighting filled the room. "Please...!" He was on the floor now covering his head. Ed has never seen Al like this before, he was so out of it. Was it the weather? But he had never been scared of it before now.

"Alphonse, whats scaring you?" Ed didn't like how his voice shook, but Al was scaring him to much, these bedsheets where soaked. How long had he been like this? The weather had been like this for a few hours, and he hadn't seen Al since dinner. It was pretty late already.

"Save me Ed..." Al was muttering over and over the floorboards. "Save me..." Ed walked over to his brothers shaking form, his automail leg creaking. He laid a hand on the back. Al looked up, wide eyed. "Y- your here..." Ed smiled at him.

"'Corse I am dumb ass, come here." Ed pulled him into a hug. Al was still shaking, but he didn't pull away any more.

"It was so scary, he- he wouldn't leave me alone and I coul-"

CRACK. Lighting struck close to the house. Al screamed and ran out of the door, Ed quickly behind him, he reached out for his arm, but Al just kept running. He thuneded down the stair, automail almost breaking the boards. No one else could hear them however, the rain was too loud. Ed got down the stairs and looked around, the front door was open and the rain was getting in. Running out he saw Al heaped at the bottom of the steps crying.

The shadows had grabbed him, pulling him down the stairs, away from his brothers reaching hands. No, not again! He was tugged out of the front door and pushed down the steps, into the mud. He closed his eyes, he didn't need to look he knew It was there. Laughing.

"Your brother isn't coming for you, you know that right?" It's wrong, It's wrong, never listen to It. It always lies, just ignore him. "He is that did this. You know that right? You'll be stuck with me forever. In this nowhere." Al opened his eyes, everything was white, as if all the coulor had been taken from the world. "No one is coming to save you."

Ed shook his brother as hard as he could, but he was gone again, completely out of it. He couldn't stay here, they where already soaked to the skin and they hadn't even been out a minute. Putting both arms under his brother he heaved him into the house. Slamming the door behind him, he staggered into the living room and lay him on the sofa. Pulling a blanket over him, he leaned over to his ear.

"I am NOT going to leave you, stupid. Ever." Al's eyes opened. He looked at Ed strangely. "Is it the lighting?" As he asked more streaked across the sky. Al shivered violently.

"I... I guess so. I.. I dunno. I just remember... The.. The truth." He closed his eyes. "He was after me Ed and I couldn't get away. The shadows..." He shuddered.

"You where remembering the gate?" Ed asked quietly. "I guess that makes sense." Al opened his eyes and looked at him. He frowned.

"What do you mean?" Ed scratched the back of his head and looked away.

"Well you have only had you body back for a while, I mean you haven't slept in all those years. So.. Well you are bound to have the bad dreams. I mean, I had them for months afterwards." He looked down. "They are just not nice."

"Oh." Al murmured. "I have had a lot before now, but I think I kinda lost it when it began to thunder. I... It.." Ed smiled at his brother encouraging him. "I think it was the flashes, and the sound. It was like when I got sucked into the gate. I was so scared." Al looked at the window. It had stopped thundering out there. "I think it's okay now. Thanks brother." Ed looked up.

"What did I do?" Al smiled at him.

"Everything." Then he fell asleep. He wasn't scared of lighting any more.


End file.
